


420. looking for paradise

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [250]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: "Happy ending," Sarah says."Happy ending," Helena says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TWO  
> HUNDRED  
> FIFTY  
>  **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS**

“The end,” Helena says, partway through dinner. She says it quietly enough that no one hears it except Sarah, who’s sitting close enough to hear the melancholy half-whisper.

“What?” she says.

“That was it,” Helena says, looking at Sarah wide-eyed. “That was the end. Us, a family, eating dinner. It’s over now.”

“What is,” Sarah says.

Helena’s face folds into an expression of completely unconvincing confusion, and she reaches out and shoves an entirely new roll of bread into her mouth. “Harnoh,” she says around the dough.

“Yeah you do, meathead,” Sarah says. She bumps her shoulder against Helena’s. “You keeping secrets from me now?”

Helena bumps her shoulder back, looks surprised that she’d done it, and then – with some complicated facial ripples – swallows the bread. She looks down at her fingers. “The fighting,” she says. “The fear. You got the science medicine for _sestra_ Cosima, and our family is safe, and my babies are born, and we are all together, and the story is over. And we made it.”

“We did, huh,” Sarah says. She looks across the table. Cosima is glowing, wildly waving her hands while animating some story or another. Everyone looks so happy. Even MK, tucked away in the corner, murmuring to Scott. They’re all here. They made it.

“The end,” she mutters to herself. Laughs a little bit. “Kinda like the sound of that one, yeah?”

“I do also,” Helena says.

“There could still be – more,” Sarah says. “Bloody Neolution hydra.”

Helena shakes her head. “No,” she says. “Maybe more hy…” she raises wide eyes to Sarah, makes a face that clearly says _anyways_. “Maybe more problems, but no big ones. Nothing exciting. We made it. This is happy ending.”

“You sound sure,” Sarah says, and swallows. She really wants Helena to be sure. _I dreamed that we were friends,_ said Helena a million years ago, and now they are. _We made it_ , says Helena now, and Sarah needs for it to be true.

“Yes,” Helena says. “Much sure. Most sure. Very. The story is winding down like clock. The rest of our lives are just lives now. Nobody needs to be hero. Nobody needs to be bad. Just us.”

She smiles at Sarah, a little crumpled but mostly fine. “I did not think that I would make it,” she whispers conspiratorially. “But I did! And you did also, _sestra_. And I am glad, that I am here at the end with you.” She reaches out cautiously and pats Sarah’s face, once. Sarah snorts through her nose, reaches out and pats Helena’s face back.

“You’re so weird,” she says, “you know that?”

“You are also weird,” Helena says. “So yes. This I knew.” She leans back in her chair and frowns at the dish of yams on the other side of the table. Sarah leans back in her own chair, sighs.

“Thought I wasn’t gonna make it either,” she says quietly. “Plenty of times. I just—” she closes her eyes, overwhelmed. After a second Helena’s shoulder bumps softly against hers and then lingers there. The weight of her is warm and solid and familiar. They used to be close like this, all those many years ago.

“Glad you’re here,” she says, and is horrified to find her voice wavering with tears. “Glad I’m here. Glad we’re all here.”

The pad of Helena’s thumb brushes across her face, and that’s when Sarah realizes there’s a tear there. “Don’t cry, _sestra_ ,” Helena says.

“I know,” Sarah says, sniffling in, brusquely wiping the backs of her hands across her face. “Shit. I know.”

“Happy day,” Helena says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sarah says. She pulls in another breath through her nose and then is fine to smirk at Helena, smile with less sharpness at the rest of the table. “Think I want more yams,” she says. “You want any?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” Sarah says, and gestures to Siobhan to pass them over. When the dish lands in her hand her palms fit to it naturally, easily. Maybe Helena is right. Maybe everything will be like this, forever.

“Happy ending,” she says, scooping yams onto Helena’s plate.

“Happy ending,” Helena says, and takes them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
